PROM DISASTERS
by TMIshadowhunter25
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been dating for 9 months are going on there first date-to the prom. But what happened when a certain *insert bad word here* guy shows up and ruins everything. 100% BELLARKE! AU


**3 PART STORY! WILL BE UPDATING SOON! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**CLARKE POV**

Clarke and her 3 best friends: Octavia, Maya and Lexa were all at Lexa's house curling each others hair, putting on there dresses and doing each others make up.

Clarke and Octavia had been best friends since year two and had pretty much been inseparable since. She and Bellamy had got of to a rough start since started teasing her by calling her, her now loved, but at the time very hated, nick name, princess.

Clarke smiled at the thought. She had glared at him till he had got scared and run of to his room making Octavia and Clarke double over laughing.

Lexa and Maya had been friends in high school and they had all met up at the library about 3 years ago. They had been bestest of friends ever since.

Clarke and Bellamy had started dating around 9 months ago when he finally found the guts to ask her out. She had said yes immediately and she could still remember his smile.

He had told her later that he would have asked her sooner if it wasn't for Finn, who was Clarke's ex-boyfriend who had been a complete jerk and had cheated on her with one her friends raven. Bellamy had been there for Clarke to comfort her and that was when she started realizing she had feelings for him.

Clarke wore a strapless bright yellow, ankle length dress with a sweet heart neckline and sparkles around the top. She had her blonde hair curled and had the front pulled back and held into place with a clip and was wearing the yellow crystal necklace that Bellamy had brought her for her birthday. She wore yellow heels that had sparkles at the front and back.

Lexa wore a bright red dress that just went past her knees, with a sweet heart neckline which was covered in sparkles. Half her hair was in a bun and curled ringlet with small red and white flowers braided in. She wore red sparkly high heels with clear sparkly gems attached to the ankle area of the shoe. She also wore a necklace of a flower vine with rubies as the flowers

Maya wore a white short cut dress that went up to her knees and had big sparkly gems around the sweet heart neckline. The top layer of the bottom half was see through while the underneath was satin. Maya's black hair was curled with a white metal head band with white pearls on it. She wore white flowers with a silver flower and a fancy white crystal necklace with a pearl in the middle.

Octavia wore a deep purple short cut dress which also had a sweet heart necklace which has sparkles around the outside and a flower, on the side. Her dress when almost reached her knees. Her dark brown hair was in a french braid that curled around in her hair to make it look like a flower. Octavia had a purple butterfly necklace that Lincoln had given her for their yearly anniversary. She wore violet colored flat shoes with a crystal pattern around the middle.

Clarke check the time on her phone before putting it back in her clutch bag.

"The boys should be here soon," Clarke told the rest of the group. They all looked confident even Maya who didn't normally dress up, but Clarke (not that she would ever admit she felt quite nervous). They heard the door bell ring quietly from down stairs. She put on a smile and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She then followed the others out the door.

**BELLAMY POV**

Bellamy and the other boys hoped out of the limo. Jasper and Monty both looked quite nervous and even Lincoln looked a little scared. Bellamy felt great, not even a little nervous.

Lincoln and Monty rang the door bell while Bellamy and Jasper were near the car. Jasper looked almost green while Bellamy just leaned against the car with his usually smirk on his face.

The door opened and Lincoln and Monty presented their dates with flowers. Octavia did look beautiful (Bellamy would have marched her back into the house and would have made her wear jeans if her dress was any shorter) and Bellamy thought Lincoln was a lucky guy. But if he ever hurt O the man better start running.

Lexa looked a different kind of beautiful. The scary beautiful that made you want to walk the other way before she made you not able to walk at all.

Maya looked good but Bellamy still thought Jasper could have done better but then again there weren't many better choices.

The last person to walk out made Bellamy's heart stop. She looked absolutely beautiful, just like she always did.

Clarke slowly walked over to Bellamy, but she looked uncomfortable in those shoes. They both blushed and smiled and Bellamy Blake wasn't one for blushing. As Clarke got close to Bellamy she tripped on a crack in the pavement and fell forward. Bellamy then jumped forward just in time to catch. She landed perfectly in his arms and she let out a little gasp, he then lifted her up and smiled at her as she blushed even more.

'Does my hair still look okay?' she asks laughing a little with a never look on her face.

'You look perfect and day of the week,' he replied.

Bellamy then grabs her hand and puts a yellow corsage around her wrist, Clarke stares at him as he looks at her. She then leaned in and hugged Bellamy.

'Thank-you,' she whispers into his ear.

'You're welcome princess,' he says back trying his hardest not to blush. She kissed him on the cheek, sending electric currents down his spine making him shiver slightly. She pulled away smiling and looked at him in the eye. He had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face that made Clarke blush even more.

Then then look at the limo where everyone was already seated, Octavia then sticks her head out and looks at them.

'Come on love birds, you can make out in the car,' Octavia screamed.

Bellamy and Clarke then look at each other and blush. Bellamy grabs Clarke's hand and lead her to the limo. He helped her in and then sat down leading her to sit next to him. He put his around her shoulder as the limo took of in the direction of school prom.


End file.
